The Relief
by nakki desinta
Summary: My First Fiction for Kaleido Star, so R n R Please


Let Me Introduce My Self. Im Nakki, & newbie in this fandom, so…

Yoroshiku Onegaisimasu!

Ini fict pertamaku di fandom Kaleido Star, setelah sekian lama berandai-andai ingin membuat setidaknya satu saja fiction tentang Kaleido Star *karena aku suka sekali dengan Kaleido Star* dan akhirnya ide ini muncul di tengah-tengah kebuntuanku untuk melanjutkan THE IRIS. Aku membuatnya di sela-sela pergantian jam ujian akhir semester, betapa nekatnya aku, namun beginilah kecintaanku untuk membuat sebuah fict.

Ini adalah salah satu plot yang aku impikan ada di Kaleido Star, tapi ndak kesampaian, jadinya aku wujudkan dalam bentuk fiction.

Mohon petunjuk, masukan, dan saran membangun dari para Senpai.

Aku juga mohon maaf sebelumnya, karena aku masih banyak kekurangan, baik itu tata bahasa, diksi, deskripsi, bahkan typo, de el el deh. But overall….Arigatou sudah mau mampir ^_^

.

.

Disclaimer : **I don't own Kaleido Star**

.

.

**The Relief**

By : Nakki Desinta

.

.

* * *

><p>Sora adalah seorang bintang bersinar di panggung Kaleido hingga beberapa waktu lalu, dia menjadi bintang utama setelah melakukan pertunjukkan yang luar biasa bersama Layla Hamilton, bisa dikatakan dia menggantikan Layla pasca pertunjukkan yang memukau ribuan mata dengan teknik manuver mereka.<p>

Layla menderita cidera berat di bahunya karena latihan berat mereka di Grand Canyon, sehingga tidak bisa kembali ke panggung. Dia berpesan agar Sora menjadi mimpinya, dan Sora hanya mampu menangis saat itu, kesedihan yang terlalu dalam karena kehilangan bintang yang selama ini selalu ia kejar.

Sekarang dia harus berhadapan dengan sorang bintang besar, pemilik memutuskan untuk merekrut bintang dunia, Leon Oswald, pria dengan badan tegap dan berwajah kaku, seperti batu yang terpahat dengan sangat sempurna. Matanya selalu memandang orang lain merendahkan serta rambutnya yang berwarna silver sepanjang punggungnya selalu bergerak indah setiap kali angin menerpanya, menambahkan kesan angkuh pada dirinya.

Sora merasakan ketertarikannya saat bertemu Leon, namun saat itu juga dia mengerti betapa tidak mungkin membiarkan rasa dalam hatinya tetap tumbuh untuk dapat meraih hati seorang Leon Oswald, itu sangat tidak mungkin, dan Sora menyesali hatinya yang tidak pernah bisa menghapuskan perasaan itu.

Sudah berbulan-bulan ia berlatih agar Leon bersedia menerimnya sebagai pasangan di panggung Kaleido, tapi Leon malah memilih May sebagai pasangannya.

Saat ini Sora terdiam, sendirian, berdiri di tepi pantai dengan mata menerawang menatap garis horizon yang menunjukkan langit akan segera gelap, karena warna jingga menggantung di sisi langit.

Sora tengah memikirkan hal yang mungkin masih belum ia capai, apa yang masih kurang darinya di mata Leon.

"Layla, apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi?" desisnya hampir putus asa. Dia merasa tersingkir dari panggung Kaleido, padahal itu adalah satu-satunya mimpi yang ia miliki. Tidak mampu menyelesaikan teknik Angel dengan Yuri, bahkan mendapatkan kata-kata tajam dari Layla setelah itu, karena itu sekarang ia merasa sangat tidak tertolong.

"Apakah kau akan menyerah?"

Sora menggeleng menjawab suara itu.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, tapi aku takut akan melupakan mimpi ku jika tidak bisa lagi muncul di panggung, tidak bisa membuat orang lain tersenyum. Sekalipun aku bisa membuat mereka tersenyum tanpa harus berada di atas panggung, tapi aku pun ingin melihat senyum mereka di bawah cahaya lampu panggung."

Hening turun dalam diri Sora, dan dia menyadari suara yang menjawabnya bukan suara dalam hatinya, dia hendak berbalik namun tersentak, dan hampir berteriak saat merasakan sebuah tangan muncul dari sela lengan dan pinggangnya, sepasang tangan yang panjang dengan otot padat, dan bergerak perlahan memeluknya. Sora tidak sempat menghindar, karena detik kemudian dia merasakan beban di bahunya, pemilik tangan itu menyandarkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya dan menempatkan dagunya di bahu Sora, bergeliat nyaman.

"Siapa-"

"Aku tidak bisa terima jika kau berhenti sekarang."

"Leon?" Sora mengenali suara yang berat itu, dan hanya satu yang ia sadari sepenuhnya menjadi pemilik suara itu.

Perempuan berambut cherry itu berusaha lepas dari pelukan Leon, tapi pria itu telah mengunci tubuhnya hingga sulit bergerak. Sora tidak pernah lebih dekat dari satu meter dari pria dingin ini, karena ia tau betapa tak terjangkaunya Leon, terlebih lagi pria ini sangat menarik diri dari dirinya, berkutat dengan segala kesombongan yang menguar dari dirinya.

"Apakah aku sudah terlalu jauh mengujimu?" bisik Leon di telinga Sora, membuat hembusan napasnya menggelitik leher Sora.

"Maaf, Leon. Mohon lepaskan tangan-"

"Tidak akan!"

Sora merasakan jantungnya akan meledak seketika, karena dia sudah berbulan-bulan ini berusaha menghapus perasaannya, yang ia sadari adalah cinta pada seorang Leon Oswald, satu-satunya yang tidak pernah bisa ia kejar.

Tapi sekarang Leon malah berada sedekat ini, bahkan tengah memeluknya tanpa keraguan. Sora takut tidak bisa mengendalikan lonjakan kebahagiaan dalam dirinya, takut berharap terlalu tinggi atas pengakuan perasaannya oleh Leon Oswald.

Ia makin tidak berkutik saat ia merasakan tubuh Leon makin bersandar padanya, dan pemilik rambut panjang itu menjulurkan kepalanya hingga melampaui bahu Sora, dan yang ia rasakan kemudian adalah sentuhan jari-jari kurus Leon di dagunya, mengarahkan wajah mereka untuk bertemu satu sama lain.

Detik kemudian Sora hanya bisa membeku dan merasakan desir aneh di hatinya, dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dengan sanagt cepat saat ia menerima bibir Leon yang mendarat di bibirnya, menekan dengan lembut dan lambat, sangat penuh kehati-hatian, seolah Leon sendiri takut untuk menerima penolakan Sora, karena Sora tak bergerak atas ketidaksopanannya sekarang untuk menyentuh tanpa izin.

Leon tidak pernah menyangka jika bibir Sora akan selembut ini, pas seperti ini, dan rasanya seperti madu, menghipnotisnya untuk menyesap lebih banyak rasa itu. Namun ia merasakan paru-parunya tidak mampu menahan kebutuhan udara, dengan sangat menyesal ia melepaskan bibir Sora.

"Maafkan aku jika aku sudah terlalu jauh mengujimu, Sora. Aku hanya berharap kau akan semakin kukuh mengejarku, menyamakan level denganku, hingga kau pantas untuk mendampingiku di panggung."

Jeda sejenak hingga Sora memberanikan diri untuk melirik Leon dengan ekor matanya, sorot mata yang terlalu penuh dengan keterkejutan, tidak percaya dan pertahanan diri yang hancur total.

"L-Leon, aku-"

"Sst…" potong Leon seraya mengeratkan pelukannya, "aku mencintaimu, dan jangan pergi. Aku sudah memilihmu menjadi pasanganku sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu. Selamanya kau adalah pasanganku."

Mata cokelat jernih milik Sora terbelalak lebar saat mendapati makna ambigu dari kata 'selamanya' dari mulut Leon. Pipinya berwarna lebih merah dari tomat, dan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, karena mendengar kalimat Leon berulang kali bergaung dalam hati dan otaknya, namun perhatiannya dengan cepat teralih pada pasangan Leon saat ini, May.

"Bagaimana dengan May?"

Leon terdiam untuk beberapa saat, merasa agak terganggu dengan sikap Sora yang satu ini. Perempuan cantik ini selalu saja memikirkan orang lain, sekalipun ia memiliki peluang untuk memenangkan sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau masih memikirkan orang lain sementara aku baru saja menyatakan perasaanku padamu?" ucap Leon, sinis dan dingin seperti biasa.

Sora kehilangan suaranya dan kata-kata menjadi sangat berantakan dalam benaknya. Dia tidak mengerti harus berkata apa, sekalipun hatinya meneriakkan kebahagiaan setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Leon, tapi di sisi lain ia pun masih ragu, mungkinkah ini kenyataan, mimpi atau hanya sekedar kebohongan Leon untuk kembali menjatuhkannya ke dasar tanah, seperti yang pernah ia lakukan pada May sebelumnya.

"Jawabanmu?" tanya Leon lagi, sangat mendesak kali ini, karena ia tidak pernah bisa menerima penolakan dalam bentuk apa pun, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk direndahkan dengan sebuah penolakan.

"Aku-"

"Ya atau tidak?" Leon sudah mencapai puncak kesabarannya.

"A-aku tidak ingin menyakiti May," tutur Sora ragu.

Leon menghela napas berat kali ini, dia menyesali kebaikan hati Sora di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Aku yang memutuskan siapa yang akan menjadi pasanganku. Beri aku jawaban sekarang, Sora!"

Bungkam kembali yang Leon dapatkan, membuatnya terpaksa memutar tubuh Sora hingga mereka berhadapan, dan dia berusaha menatap mata Sora, menengadahkan wajah Sora agar mata mereka benar-benar bertemu.

"Kau membenciku?"

Sora menggeleng untuk menjawabnya.

"Kau pernah mencuri pandang saat aku berada dalam jarak pandangmu?"

Wajah wanita bertubuh proporsional itu langsung memerah seperti terbakar, panas dan membuatnya tidak nyaman mendapati Leon tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Dia berusaha agar tidak terus merasa malu seperti ini, namun ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, terlebih lagi debaran jantungnya. Ia ingin menghindari tatapan mata Leon yang memaksanya untuk jujur, namun mata abu-abu itu menguncinya tanpa celah.

"Berarti ya!" tandas Leon penuh kemenangan.

"…"

"Sudahlah, kau mencintaiku, Sora. Aku tau itu, dan aku pastikan kau akan terikat selamanya denganku, di panggung atau pun di luar panggung," tegas Leon seraya kembali merengkuh wajah Sora, membawanya mendekat sementara ia membungkuk untuk kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Kali ini mereka saling lebur dalam ciuman murni tanpa dosa ini, mengalirkan perasaan mereka, dan merasakan kelembutan serta kehangatan satu sama lain.

Sora pun tidak lagi menahan diri, dia yakin ini adalah jalan yang telah dituliskan untuknya, mendapat kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah ia sangka-sangka akan jatuh dalam pangkuannya.

Terlalu larut dalam sentuhan Leon, tanpa sadar ia berjinjit dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Leon, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Ia memutuskan dalam hati, bahwa ia akan menjadi bintang seperti harapan Layla, bersinar di panggung bersama Leon. Kelegaan yang ia rasakan sekarang lebih dari segalanya, kelegaan karena perasaannya tidak hanya satu sisi, dan mendapatkan jawaban yang indah, sertanya kelegaan karena ternyata dirinya masih cukup pantar untuk berada di panggung, kembali membagi senyum dengan semua orang.

Leon menarik diri, dan menatap mata Sora penuh kasih, sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun.

"_You're gonna be my angel_, Sora," bisik Leon dengan wajah sangat dekat. Dia memeluk perempuan yang ia cintai itu dengan sangat erat, berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Sora pergi dari panggung Kaleido, terlebih lagi dari sisinya.

Mereka berdua menatap matahari yang benar-benar hilang di ujung laut, ditelan sepenuhnya, dan meninggalkan cahaya jingga kabur, menggantinya dengan langit pekat bertabur bintang indah. Kebahagiaan dan kelegaanyang mereka rasakan sekarang, tak pernah bisa datang dua kali dalam hidup ini, dan ini harus berlangsung selamanya, itulah janji mereka yang tak terucap.

.

.

Owari

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Bagaimana menurut Anda semua? Abal kah? Terlalu biasa? Datar? Yah, inilah karyaku. Apa adanya! *nyengir*

Semoga bisa ikut meramaikan Fandom Kaleido Star.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Review Please…

**Keep The Spirit On, Minna**


End file.
